


Sirius' constellation

by Red1864



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1864/pseuds/Red1864
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry and Draco share a conversation on top of the Astronomy tower





	Sirius' constellation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything xx

Staring up at the black sky, the stars shone brighter than Harry had ever recalled seeing them, each one equally as beautiful as the next. It was hard for him to truly appreciate what he was seeing, what with his mind riddled with passing thoughts of his late Godfather. Deep down he knew he was what had caused it, his own stupidity and foolhardiness, rushing straight into Voldemort’s trap without even bothering to think twice, that is what had killed Sirius.  
Harry looked down at his hands and began to play with a loose screw he had found on the hard wooden floor earlier. He was empty, the last time he recalled feeling this bad was in his third year when he had come close to being the victim of a dementor’s kiss. Without him, Sirius would still be alive. Cedric would still be alive. His parents even. The irony of it all was that he wanted to just end it and jump from the heights of the astronomy tower, the only thing holding him back was guilt. Guilt that his parents would have died for nothing, guilt, that if he were to die the wizarding world wouldn’t likely stand a chance. It wasn’t fair, none of it was, to place such responsibility of a teenage boy who could hardly find the motivation to get out of bed most mornings. Perhaps when it’s over, if Voldemort doesn’t do it first, he can do just go without guilt. Harry sighed sadly and looked forward, just as he was doing so a large creek came from a distant floorboard. Almost instantly, pulling his wand out of his trouser pocket, he turned to face the sound of the potential threat.  
“Malfoy?” Still pointing his wand, Harry tilted his head in confusion.  
“Do you mind not pointing that thing at me, Potter. I didn’t come here to be threatened,” he hissed. Harry dropped his wand raised arm and scoffed in annoyance that his time of peace and quiet had been interrupted.  
“Then what are you doing here Malfoy, finally come to push me off the tower yourself.” He placed his wand in his back pocket and folded his arms.  
“Actually, in case you hadn’t noticed I am a prefect. I have to check most areas of this part of the castle to make sure no students are…lurking,” his eyes glared up and down Harry “but now you mention it, I could easily make that look like an accident, maybe you tripped perhaps.” A small smirk grew on his pale face as he considered the idea in jest.  
Harry turned back to face the stars, “could you just give me a few more minute Malfoy, I want to be alone.” He huffed, annoyed that he could sense Malfoy hadn’t moved from his spot.  
“Oh of course, your highness. Poor Potter, doomed to a life of tragedy. I may even shed a tear.” Harry could feel the anger boiling up inside of him, he all of a sudden had an overwhelming urge to punch Malfoy for the second time this year. He turned his neck in a sharp movement to look at the blonde with nothing but disgust in his eyes.  
“You don’t even know the half of it! I bet you’re over the moon that Voldemorts back. Course your dad seemed to be when I spoke to him right before he tried to kill me and my friends,” the words all fell out, each stinging more than the last. Malfoy looked taken aback.  
“How dare you! You may have lost your pathetic fleabag of a godfather that night but my father is in Azkaban because of you!” Malfoy stepped closer to Harry, his eyes wide.  
“Because of me! He put himself there when he decided to join a homicidal squad of deatheaters hell-bent on killing teenagers for some noseless green skinned maniac!” Harry was now yelling despite the blonde being mere inches away. How could someone think the way he did, what justification was there for being the way he was.  
“Well..” Malfoy looked down at his shoes and started sniffling, at first Harry thought he had finally gone and made him cry but then he noticed a grin on his lips. The sniffles turned into a light chuckle. “Well…I suppose he is noseless, I never actually realised that” he raised his head.  
“What?” Harry squinted his eyes in confusion. Maybe he had really broken Malfoy.  
“Oh come on Potter, do you have to insist on every interaction we have being negative.”  
“Excuse me but I think you’ll find you’re the one who makes sure of that. I could bring up some of your highlights if you like, my personal favourites are my mudblood mother and scarhead.” Harry huffed turning away from him yet again.  
“You turned me into a ferret!”  
“Hey! that wasn’t me, that was fake Mad-eye,” he smiled “And plus you started that anyway when you were betting on how long it’d take me to be murdered by a dragon. What was it 5 minutes?”  
Malfoy was now side by side with Harry looking up at the night's sky. “10 actually, my father said 5…proved us both wrong though didn’t you.” Harry grinned in amusement.  
“Yeah suppose I did.”  
The two boys stood there in silence for a moment, both staring up at the stars in a moment of peace.  
“That’s Sirius you know.” Said Malfoy bluntly, Harry turned to him.  
“What?”  
“The constellation over there. That Sirius’ constellation.” He replied still look forward to the sky, nodding his head at a section of stars above.  
“Were? I don’t see it?”Harry turned back to the sky scanning the stars above.  
“Honestly, Potter. Do you ever pay attention in astronomy.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pointed it towards the constellation.  
“Oh, er thanks Malfoy.”  
“Its Draco. Malfoy isn’t a name I much enjoy being associated with these days.” He let go of Harry’s hand and turned to face the other direction. “Anyway, I’ve got to get going. Just make sure you’re not here in the next 10 minutes, else Snape will have both our heads.”  
Harry turned to look back at Draco, “Thanks Mal-Draco. I guess you’re not so bad.” Malfoy grinned.  
“Always a pleasure Potter. And don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation you know.”


End file.
